


Behind a lock and key

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaoru meets Yuuki for the first time he can't help but be curious. Who is this enigmatic man who treats his prison sentence like one big joke? Is Yuuki insane, or there is something more beneath the surface that's just waiting to be discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind a lock and key

He had always assumed that the guards had been joking when they described this particular prisoner. Yet, here he was before him, just as cocky and remorseless as he had been warned. It was like he wasn't aware that he was behind bars, that he was being punished for his crimes. In fact, it seemed he wasn't even aware that he had done anything wrong. He treated his sentence in prison like a normal person might treat a holiday that had been won. As Kaoru watched him, he realised perhaps Yuuki was just a little bit insane.

“You're watching me, again,” Yuuki called out as Kaoru stepped closer to his cell. He was alone, unable to be left with any other prisoner, but it only made him worse. Yuuki was bored and restless, finding any excuse to engage in conversation with those who passed by. “Anyone would think you had a crush on me.”

“Mind your tone,” Kaoru ordered. “May I remind you which side of the cell you're on?”

“So, what you're suggesting is that you want to play slutty prisoner and naughty prison guard?” Yuuki asked, his tone as serious as if he had been requesting when he would next have use of a prison phone. A privilege that had been taken off him when he had been caught calling the number of a premium sex line.

“Don't even respond,” advised Kaoru's fellow guard, Die. “There is literally nothing you can say to him that he will take seriously. We've all tried.”

“You're no fun Officer Andou,” Yuuki complained, getting up and wrapping his fingers around the metal bars. “I'd do anything for you and you won't even let me talk.”

“The day you show remorse, is the day we can talk.” Die replied, walking down the hall and out of the doors at the end. Kaoru followed, but was unable to resist looking back at the pink haired man. It was a mistake, but he suspected anything anyone did around Yuuki would be used to his advantage.

“If you get me a dildo, I'll put on a show?” Yuuki offered. Kaoru couldn't shut the door behind him quick enough.

 

“What is his problem?” Kaoru asked later, as he was sat with Die in the security office watching the CCTV screens. It was nice to get off his feet for a little while, and the hot coffee was reviving him for the last hour of his long shift.

“Yuuki?” Die guessed, with a sigh. “Nobody knows. He acts like he is god's gift to men. All he thinks of is sex, or at least that's what he wants us to think. Nobody can get through to him. He just lies on that bed, flirting with whoever walks past.”

“There has to be something, I won't believe anyone is really that sex mad.” Kaoru responded. “He's hiding something.”

“That's what Toshiya believed, the guard you replaced. He reached out to Yuuki, but it didn't end so well.” Die explained.

“What happened?” Kaoru asked, imagining all kinds of horrible things.

“He let Yuuki have his way.” Die answered. “God knows how long that went on before they got caught.”

“He slept with a prisoner?” Kaoru asked, shocked to his core. He had been a prison guard for twelve years now. Never once would he consider compromising his job and reputation like that.

“He called it love,” Die replied. It was clear from his tone he found the whole thing ridiculous. Love, it explained a lot really. There was nothing like love to drive a man to extremes.

 

Once again Yuuki sat in the interrogation room to be questioned. He hated these white walls more than those in his cell. In his cell he got peace. Here he was asked the same questions he had answered a million times already. Kaoru was a new guard, he'd ask them all once more.

“I've read your file,” Kaoru informed him, as if there was any other reason why he had been brought here. “You are serving a life sentence for the rape and sexual abuse of another man, with the options to appeal for a shorter sentence, and time off for good behaviour. Why is it that you want so badly to rot in jail? Is it so hard to hold your tongue, to show signs of remorse?”

“I'm not guilty,” Yuuki replied with a wicked smile, “the laws of men are stupid.”

“Are you saying you didn't force yourself on a man?” Kaoru asked. There was a thousand reasons why Yuuki could protest his sentence, as always he gave his standard one.

“I don't believe rape exists,” Yuuki replied. “We are animals, we have urges and like animals we indulge in them. Rape is a cry of the weak, but nature demands they submit to the strong.”

“We're humans, our intelligence gives us reasoning beyond our base desires.” Kaoru corrected. He seemed disgusted by his answer, disgusted but also intrigued.

“Our intelligence clouds our minds, makes us forget what we need, or provides reasons why we shouldn't take it.” Yuuki corrected. They sat in silence for a minute, just watching each other wondering who would crack first. From experience Yuuki knew it would be Kaoru, the guards never could stand questioning him for long.

“You're a smart man,” Kaoru finally concluded. “Smart men don't sit in their cells and watch the days go by. You didn't plead insanity, you're not playing any games. Who is that scares you so much that you would rather stay here?”

“Nobody,” Yuuki replied. He kept his smile firm as his heart raced, nobody had read him so well before. Or as quickly. Through his trial, and his imprisonment, nobody had once wondered why he hadn't done everything in his power to lesson his sentence. “I just have a thing for men in uniforms.”

“Like Toshiya,” Kaoru replied. Annoyingly ignoring his attempts to distract him. “I spoke to him, he described you as loving and gentle. A far cry from the rapist you pretend to be.”

“You think I'm pretending?” Yuuki demanded. “Why you don't you remove these handcuffs. Then you'll see what kind of man I am.”

 

Kaoru had never met a man as frustrating as Yuuki in his life. He knew Yuuki was covering up for someone else, scared to leave the protection the prison provided him. Nothing he did or said seemed to break through to him. Yuuki was just too smart, and too practised at avoiding the questions.

Exhausted he took his seat in the guards station and glanced over the monitors before him. He nearly dropped his coffee when he saw what Yuuki was up to, and glancing at the door he got up to make sure it was locked. He was alone here, which was a blessing in disguise.

It was wrong to be watching this, but something about Yuuki made him forget everything he had ever believed. How could anyone resist the temptation that was the pink haired man masturbating? Despite all his best intentions his eyes remained glued to the screen, the blood flowing south as he leant forward in his chair.

He could no longer deny his attraction, he wanted this man. His hand slipped into his clothes, wrapping around his length and stroking slowly. It was a long time until the end of his shift, he might as well kill some time.

Footsteps outside brought him back to reality, and despite it being impossible to be caught he stopped. What was he doing? This was wrong on so many levels. Forcing his attention to another screen he tried to calm down and ignore the temptation. Yet, despite his better intentions he couldn't forget about the pink haired man. His eyes darted back to the screen just in time to see the orgasm and he groaned. How was he supposed to get that image out of his head?

 

An hour or so had passed since he had denied himself pleasure and he was feeling on edge. This shift felt like it was going on forever. All he wanted to do was go home and fill himself with his largest toy. He was no horny, yet he had to show some form of self control.

Unfortunately the next corridor was the one that contained Yuuki's cell. How was he supposed to walk down here unaffected? Bracing himself he opened the door and was met with silence. It was late, perhaps they were all asleep?

Quietly, he stalked down the hall with just the dim night lights to see by. It was never dark in prison, but it could be dim at night. Anything could be hiding in the shadows. He wondered what he would say if Yuuki was awake? The inmate would flirt with him, and this time he worried he might respond.

“Hey sexy,” Yuuki called out as he stepped into his line of sight. He was still lying on the bed, as he had been before. Smug and content, lazily watching Kaoru walk by.

“What would you do if somebody actually responded I wondered?” Kaoru asked as he stopped in front of the cell. He was sure Yuuki was all talk, yet he kind of hoped that he wasn't.

“Fuck them,” Yuuki responded. “Open the cell if you want a demonstration.”

“What I want, is the truth.” Kaoru said, giving Yuuki a look. “I don't believe you have it in you to rape anyone.”

“Ahhh, somebody is blinded by love.” Yuuki teased as he sat up in bed. The sheet that had been covering him fell down his toned chest. Threatening to show even more as Yuuki shifted and the sheet moved lower.

“I'm not in the mood to play your games.” Kaoru complained as Yuuki stepped out of bed. He was even more tempting in person that he had been on camera, but he had the strength to resist.

“I think you are.” Yuuki replied. Stepping right up to the bars and reaching through. His hand met Kaoru's, warm and soft. He could think of where it had been earlier that night. How could it would feel if Yuuki used those talented fingers on him?

He should have stepped away. Reprimanded Yuuki for even touching him. Instead he stepped closer, sure that somehow tonight he would get through to the pink haired man. Yuuki was no criminal, he was just afraid. There was nothing he wanted more than to be able to take that fear away.

 

Yuuki couldn't tear his eyes away from Kaoru's own. The officer could see right through him, could see his innocence as easily as everyone else believed his guilt. Kaoru was right, he was faking it all. He had no choice. To tell the truth would endangered Hiyuu's life. He would never tell, and he would never walk free. His lover's safety was conditional that he remained far away and behind bars. The only hard part was knowing Hiyuu believed his guilt and now walked away, hand in hand with the man who had trapped him here.

For a brief moment he considered telling Kaoru everything. His heart hardened as he reminded himself that it would do no good. Toshiya had tried to help him, and had failed. Kaoru would be no different. But he could use the guard in other ways.

He pulled Kaoru against the bars. Holding his hand tightly as he moved his lips against his. He knew Kaoru hadn't believed he would do this, but there was no limits to what he would do to protect those he loved.

He was surprised when Kaoru kissed him back. It felt so out of place for a man like him. Kaoru was the living image of the perfect prison guard. Incorruptible and unfaltering good. Perhaps Kaoru's image wasn't as clean as he appeared? He was used to kissing men at very least. Yuuki really hadn't seen that one coming. Kaoru was gay like him? So much for freaking him out.

He wrapped his arms around Kaoru, sliding down his body as they kissed. Why wasn't the guard pulling away? Not that he was complaining, it made taking the keys easy. He even managed to unlock the door without being noticed. What was wrong with this guard? He had thought Kaoru was good at his job but tonight he was easily distracted. Perhaps Kaoru was just tired? Or found him irresistible. He pretended to be the living embodiment of sex, but even he didn't believe he was attractive enough to distract a guard. Perhaps he had been wrong?

 

Kaoru had lost himself in the moment, returning to reality as the prison door swung open. What had he done? There was no explanation for this, the cameras would have caught everything. How Yuuki had pulled him over, kissed him and... Would it look like it was all Yuuki's fault? He'd been eager, but the camera on the wall might not have seen it that way.

Before he could even decide if he could, and should, blame Yuuki he was being dragged into the cell. He longed to say that he was pushed down onto the bed against his will, but he didn't put up much of a fight. Yuuki was going to rape him, he knew that, yet he didn't fight. It was what he wanted, they were mad as each other.

He was restrained down with his own belt, his face buried in Yuuki's pillow as he smelt a combination of shampoo and hair dye. Yuuki must have dyed his hair recently, he didn't even want to think about how he had convinced the prison shop to stock this particular colour. Sometimes though they took requests and hair dye had never been forbidden within the prison.

He allowed himself to be stripped naked, not putting up any fight at all. His body craved something that only Yuuki could give him. It scared him how much he wanted this, and once more he questioned if he had gone insane. How could one man change everything he knew about himself in such a short space of time?

A finger, lubed with soap, slid into him and he moaned softly into the pillow. Yuuki was being so gentle, so kind, despite his lack of vocalised consent. Part of him knew why he was consenting this to this without a fight, it went beyond sexual desire. Yuuki had to keep himself behind bars, one day he would figure out why. The camera was filming all of this, and eventually he would be caught. There would be another trial, a longer sentence. Yuuki had planned it all, though he wondered what it was about himself that had made him the target? Perhaps it was because he understood, and was not sexually adverse to sleeping with another man.

When Yuuki's fingers met a particularity sensitive spot his hips moved upwards, silently begging for more. He wouldn't be too eager, but he knew just this small action was enough to let Yuuki know it was fine to continue.

Once stretched, Yuuki filled him. His actions quick and frantic as a clock ticked above their heads. How long would it be until another guard came to rescue him? How long until someone realised something was wrong?

He bit the pillow, trying not to moan too loudly. His hips moving to meet every forward thrust. He was so horny, but Yuuki was only to use him for his own pleasure. This had to be a vicious attack, Yuuki wanted the longest sentence the courts would give him.

Footsteps outside the cell made Yuuki move quicker and Kaoru let out a moan that he hoped sounded like pain or distress. This was all so good, why did it have to be over so quickly? He heard the guards shout, the footsteps running to save him. He'd have to act well, when they were pulled away. Embarrassed and ashamed. He would take some time off to recover the ordeal, returning to the prison to make a point. To appear brave and strong when really all he cared about was finding out what secrets Yuuki was hiding.

A strong man pulled Yuuki away from him, the prisoner coming over his ass and lower back as he was dragged away. He began to shake, wishing he could make himself cry. How could he act like a victim when it had all felt so good?

“Kaoru?” Die called out. Offering him support as he released the belt that tied him down. Without a word Kaoru fell into the other guards arms, burying his face against his shoulder to hide his smile. He still planned to use the toy tonight, but now his fantasises would be based on something far more real. As twisted as it was, he knew one thing. He was falling in love with the prison with pink hair.


End file.
